respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolver
• Free by finishing Tier 4 of Easter Egg Hunt Event • Free by completing Tier 6 of Fastest Gunslinger (Event) • with skin (from the Outlaw Pack) * Free by iChase giveaway with skin (extremely rare) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 6 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Handgun|currency = Cash}} For the dual-wielded counterpart, see Dual Revolvers. The Revolver '''is the 18th weapon available for purchase, is unlocked at level 26 and carries 6 bullets per round. It boasts high Damage, moderate Range and outstanding Accuracy and Agility. It costs . Rev4.png|Old Design Of Revolver. Rev1.png|Revolver In Menu. Rev2.png|Revolver Equipped View. Rev5.png|Revolver (Watergun Skin) Equipped. 2015-07-06 15.20.51.png|As Seen In-Game. sdlgnd.jpg|Elite Bot Eagle Wielding The Revolver. Sprite02.png|REvolver ichase skin Strategy This weapon is efficient in moving/killing down enemies from long range despite it's contradicting Range. Because of the very high Accuracy of this weapon, the Range is somehow increased as well, making this weapon extremely proficient. It is able to defeat enemies in 2 to 4 shots, depending on the distance and if it is a headshot. A headshot from a '''Revolver can be fatal without Damage-resistant armor. Not only does its Accuracy allow you to attack from afar, its Agility allows you to quickly swerve around enemies and deal Damage at close range. Resists 60% Of Revolver's Damage.]] Ultimately, the Revolver is a tactical versatile weapon that you will definitely want to carry with you during your journey in The Respawnables. This weapon can be the best or the second best weapon, depending on the player using it. It can be the worst weapon if you are not skilled. You would also want to move a lot to get a good amount of kills. When you meet a guy with a Blunderbuss, you will pretty much get killed by him in short range battle. Try to Circle around him so he will miss a lot. So make sure to kill him in long range. Guide and Tips Skin).]] Here is a page on how to use the Revolver effectively and here is one of iChase's video that gives tips on the Revolver. Here is a page on how to counter someone using the Revolver. The Fastest Gunslinger Update introduced equipment that buffed damage, RoF, range and running speed so wear them for the best effects. Eagle The elite Eagle wields the Revolver and has accuracy enhancing equipment to further increase his chances of hitting his opponent. Analysis Advantages *The Revolver is able to inflict a good amount of Damage, taking up to 2-4 shots to kill a player at close/medium Range *Good effective Range *Fast reload speed *Good Agility when equipped *Very accurate and auto aim is present Disadvantages *The Revolver has a small amount of ammo (6 rounds) * Killing in close range is difficult to do *Kind of expensive for the new players *Nerfed by the Brazilian Warrior Vest *The damage of it will decrease if the distance from the enemies increase. *The reload is kind of slow and make the player vulnerable when reloading. *Difficult to use for new players since the proficient skill is required when using this weapon. Old style shooting You can attain the achievement, "Old Style shooting" by getting 25 kills with the Revolver. Once completed, you are awarded 5 score points. Video Trivia * The Revolver is based on one of the many Smith & Wesson Revolver models. * The Revolver is fair, balanced gun and almost every player over 30 level has it. * The Revolver was one of the first weapons to receive a new skin, the others being the Double Barrel Shotgun and the Blunderbuss. * Often said to be the best weapon by many players. * During the Easter Egg Hunt Event, a new skin was available as a prize. *The Revolver and the Airsoft SMG share the same preview animation *It has the exact same stats as the Outlaw Revolver. *During the Fastest Gunslinger (Event), the Water Pistol skin from Easter Egg Hunt was re-released. *The Ichase skin was an exclusive skin in the game that only players whom either were luckily and randomly picked by the famous Respawnables Youtuber, Ichase, on his channels, or his as one of his friends. IMG 0579.png|A player wearing the Ichase skin Body. IMG 0581.png|Seen here using the Ichase skin on the Revolver! See also * Eagle * Freedom Revolver * Blunderbuss Category:Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Handguns